


What A Gift

by livingtoescape



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel/Dean but only in Castiel’s head, Fantasizing, M/M, Male Solo, Masturbation, Multiple Orgasms, Other, Prostate Massage, Valentine's Day, Vibrators, other people are in the bunker but they are not mentioned
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-26 23:27:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30113664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livingtoescape/pseuds/livingtoescape
Summary: Charlie shows up at the bunker with some extra special Valentine’s Day gifts. Castiel is eager to try his out.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	What A Gift

**Author's Note:**

> There is going to be three, Castiel’s gift, Dean’s gift and finally, Dean and Castiel’s gifts to each other.

Castiel sat in pensive silence, eyes wandering over festivities transpiring in the bunker. He eyes flicked up to the stairs as Dean closed the door behind himself.

“Look who the cat dragged in!” Dean said, grinning ear from ear as he trailed down the steps, grocery bags hanging from each arm.

“Hey, bitches!” Charlie did a little wave, difficult with the bags in her hands.

“Nice to see you again, Charlie.” Castiel nodded at her after everyone else had given her hugs in greeting. 

Charlie grinned at him in a way that made him slightly uncomfortable, “You too, Cas.” She shook one of the bags as him, “I got a gift for you.”

“Really?” Castiel tilted his head, feeling warmth in his chest. “That is very kind of you.”

He went to reach for it but she pulled back. She placed all the bags on the table, just out of his reach, “Not until later.” She leaned in and whispered, “It’s private.”

Castiel nodded his head and leaned back in his chair. He picked up his beer and took a drink as Dean used the other table to pull out the pies. So many pies. He hid a smile behind his hand at the look of awe on Dean’s face, his eyes scanning each pie as if they held all of life’s beauty in them. Maybe it was the beer, maybe it was the pink hearts hilariously taped to the walls by Sam earlier that morning, but Castiel suddenly wanted Dean to look at him how he looked at pie. 

It didn’t take long for the group to begin dispersing, each finding a room unoccupied in the bunker to sleep off the pleasant glow of love and alcohol. All that was left was Dean, Sam, Eileen, Castiel and Charlie. Castiel could feel his leg burning where it pressed against Dean’s under the table but he tried to continue to act nonchalant. Sam and Dean were currently arguing about something while Charlie and Eileen laughed at them, butting in every few seconds to goad the brothers on. 

“Oh! Oh!” Charlie jumped out of her chair and grabbed the bags she had kept close to her all night. “I almost forgot about these.”

She handed each of them a gift, though only gave Sam and Eileen one box, and grinned at them, “Don’t open them yet-“

But it was too late, Castiel tore open his gift, excited at the fact he even got a gift and the room fell into a tense silence. Castiel tilted his head at the box in his hands. On the box was a long, rounded, incredibly pink... object. 

“I- I don’t understand.” Castiel asked to the room at large, eyes moving from Charlie to Dean who had started choking on his beer. “Dean?”

Dean coughed, smacking his own chest, “Fine, I’m fine.. Charlie, what the hell.”

Charlie pouted, “I said don’t open them yet. Come on guys, it’s Valentine’s Day, lighten up a bit.” She huffed and sat back down as Dean placed his box on the table, sliding it away from himself.

“I don’t need any help getting laid on Valentine’s Day,” Dean said, and stood up, slapping his hands to his thighs. ”Well that’s it for me, I’m going to bed.”

“Goodnight, Dean.” Castiel said sincerely and Dean waved over his shoulder as he disappeared down the hall. “I still don’t understand... What is this?”

Sam groaned as Castiel held the box up in their direction. “Come on, Cas. Put that away.” Sam stood and reached for Eileen’s hand and started dragging her down the hall, hand tightly gripping the perfectly wrapped gift. 

Charlie laughed and Castiel turned his attention to her.

“You need to relax, Cas. Just read the directions and you’ll understand.” She stood, pulling her own box out of the bag, gripping it and grinning. “You can thank me later.” She salute him and left as well. 

Castiel glanced down and furrowed his eyebrows. He looked up then, the room empty. He shrugged and stood up, eyes lingering on the box Dean left behind but decided that his curiosity for what was inside did not outweigh his respect for Dean’s privacy.

His room was as bland as always, the only personal touch being the walkman and headphones that sat on his desk, Dean’s mixed tape safely tucked inside. He tossed the box on the bed and went to his dresser, pulling out some pajamas. He didn’t really need them but most of the time, it made him feel a lot more comfortable when he tried to ‘relax’. He changed and sat down, pulling the gift into his lap. He pulled open the tabs and dumped the contents onto the bed. The object was covered in an easily opened, silk bag with what looked like a charging cable and and small booklet. 

Castiel opened the bag and pulled out the object, letting his fingers run up the side and immediately recognized it as silicon. The base was harder though, plastic with three small, round buttons. He placed it next to him and grabbed the booklet. He opened the first page and nearly dropped it as the words ‘prostate massager’ jumped out at him. He cleared his throat, eyes looking back at the... vibrator in a new light. He read the booklet quickly and figured out how to plug the vibrator in. It said to let it charge for at least forty five minutes before the first use but now that Castiel new what it was, he didn’t want to wait. 

It had been a long time since his rendezvous with April but he had been craving that feel of release since and the booklet had assured him that he would find it. His heart raced as he kept a watchful eye on the slowly blinking light on the toy. Leg bouncing, swallowing too much for a being that didn’t even need to breath. It felt like he was going to crawl out of his own skin. 

Curiosity suddenly burned in him to know what was in Dean’s box. If it was anything like what Castiel had received and if it was... would Dean use it on himself? Would Dean spread his legs and let a silky toy buzz him into bliss? He wondered what Dean would sound like. Would the pulsing against his prostate make him whine, beg for more? Or would it make him silent. Biting his lip as he tried to keep his sounds under control. Castiel had to wonder what it be like if /he/ used it on Dean. If he sat between Dean’s shaking thighs as he moved the toy in between them, bringing Dean to experience unbelievable hights of pleasure.

Castiel’s internal clock screamed at him that it had been forty five minutes and Castiel nearly fell off the bed as he grabbed the toy from the bedside table and yanked the cord out. He held it in his hand for a moment, suddenly nervous. The toy was innocent enough, laying in his hands but Castiel knew it was so much more then that, if the informational packet was anything to go by. 

He leaned back in the bed and tried to relax. He started by placing the toy down and pulling his clothes off. He didn’t sweat but he could feel himself getting uncomfortably warm. Curiously, he eyed his own cock, watching it plump up against his thigh in anticipation. Taking himself in hand, he let out a slow, measured breath and let his eyes fall shut. It felt good to do this again, he hadn’t done it in a long time but now he was wondering why he ever stopped. He stroked himself, base to tip, toes curling as he let the palm of his hand smooth over the head. A groad escaped his lips and he hoped no one would hear it. The groaned again as he imagined Dean could hear him. He was in the room right next door after all. He let his mind wander as he played with himself. Images of Dean coming in, placing a hand over his mouth and whispering ‘quiet, baby’ as he watched Castiel pleasure himself. Dean would reach down, batting Castiel’s hand away and taking over, stroking him with the finesse of a man who knew what he was doing. And, oh, Castiel would bet his soul that Dean would know exactly what to do. He’d take Castiel apart, piece by piece without more then a hand on him. 

Castiel jerked his hips up, eyes snapping open as his heart leapt in his chest. He licked his lips, mouth dry as the desert with all his panting. Eyes on the toy he moved slowly, grabbing it and clicking the power button. A gasp left his lips as it buzzed to life in his hand, tingling his fingertips. It was the lowest setting, which Castiel was grateful for as he let the tip press to his stomach, muscles clenching with the movement. 

“Oh...” He breath out as he moved the toy down and let it graze the tip of his cock. He could have sworn he had gone cross eyed for a moment as he applied more pressure.

The pillows cradled his head as he slid down, making himself more comfortable. Growing more bold, he ran the toy up and down his length, thighs shaking uncontrollably. The bed shook with it, headboard lightly tapping into the wall behind him but he didn’t care. It felt so good. His free hand came up and gripped the pillow beside his head, tearing a hold in the fabric as the toy slipped out of his hand and fell between his legs, lightly grazing his hole. Oh god, it was going to go inside there. It was going to press into him, open him and vibrate oh so wonderfully.

He switched positions, flipping over to press his face into his shredded pillow, back in a downward slope so his most intimate parts were exposed to the room. To the door where anyone, where /Dean/ could walk in at any moment. One hand went between his legs, holding the toy steadily against his now leaking cock and the other bent back awkwardly, fingers stroking himself in a place nothing had ever touched before. Not having time to find something to use as lubricant, he allowed himself to slick his fingers, ignoring that fact that this is most definitely not what his father intended Angels to use their powers for. 

According to the booklet, all he needed to do was open himself up. So he did. He slid in the tip of one finger, thighs tightening at the sensation. A long groan vibrated his throat as he slid it in further then gently started to rock it in and out. 

The fantasy of Dean filled his mind again. This time Dean was leaning over him, covering his back in warmth as he fingered Castiel gently, slowly. Working the muscle looser with each pump of his finger. But Dean is impatient, so he’d slide in another shortly after, pressing as deep as he could. He’d work his finger pads down, searching for the special place that would have Castiel breathing wet gasps into the sheets. And Dean would find it, of course he would and he’d press a grin into the skin of Castiel’s shoulder as Castiel shuttered out a moan, pressing back into him and craving more. Dean would move closer, breathing warm breaths directly into Castiel’s ear and call him /beautiful/.

A long whine left Castiel’s lips as his stomach clenched and he came against the sheets, the movement jerking his body. His eyes ached as they rolled up and his cock jumped up and down catching on the vibrator on every downward bob, prolonging the experience. 

The toy click off with a trembling finger, wet fingers pulling out of himself as he slumped against the bed, breaths quick and harsh. 

Castiel flipped onto his back, the toy gripped tightly in his hand. His cock laid soiled on his thigh, an angry shade of red and still leaking. Lips dry again, he licked them and eyed the toy. Without much thought, he spread his legs and pressed the tip against himself. He took a deep breath and pushed it inside, the same loud, broken whine escaping his lips as his cock twitched in a painful effort to get hard again. It didn’t but that hardly mattered. 

All he could think about was that it was Dean pressing into him, spreading him open and vulnerable after one of the best orgasms he had ever had. 

It wasn’t easy to find his prostate with his finger but the toy seemed to know exactly where to go, pressing and jabbing into it every time he shoved it inside of himself. His cock leaked profusely onto his stomach, still sensitive, still soft. He couldn’t get it up again even if he willed it to but it still felt amazing. 

/‘It’s ok, baby./ Dean would whisper in his ear, sweet praises about how good Castiel was doing, how good he felt inside, clenching him tight, so slick and open. 

Castiel cried out, overwhelmed by the feelings, and angled the toy to dig into his prostate as his finger clicked the button. Moans seem to leave his lips without permission after that, whole body growing tight, tense and shaking. He hissed as he tried to stroke himself but he was still too sensitive and it hurt, so he gripped his own thigh and let his hips jerk up into the wonderful sensation. He was going to orgasm again, he could feel it but it was different from before. The first time, his groin tightened and the pleasure was centralized in the general area of his cock but this time it was everywhere. It radiated from his core in waves of goosebumps that covered him head to toe. With a sudden bout of courage, he clicked the button to the second highest setting. 

Castiel’s knees drew up and he planted his feet flat on the mattress, hips shoving up into the air as he came again. It ached and burned and felt so good that Castiel was sure he was screaming but he couldn’t hear it over the insistent buzzing in his ears. He let it go on for a while and it seemed to last as long as he held the toy in place. Cum was leaking down his stomach and towards his face, cock still pitifully soft but he hardly registered it. His fingers fumbled with the toy, desperate to turn it off but his hands were shaking so bad that he missed the off button. He heard two quiet clicks and suddenly the toy was buzzing on its highest power. A scream ripped from his throat as he jerked upright, kneeling on the bed as his hands gripped the sheets between his legs. 

Unable to stop himself, he used the bed as leverage and began rocking lightly on the toy, pain and pleasure flooding him as his cock ached, leaking even more cum onto the bed. He hunched down, in, curling up, then straightening. His head was tossed back as the small rocks became quick bounces, the headboard was louder this time, smacking into the wall with every thrust of his hips. He knew he was orgasming again but it all bled together, warm and intense. The room spun around him, eyes unable to focus on anything. 

Finally, it was all too much and he ripped the toy from himself with one last weak cry, tossing it across the room like it had burned him. His hips stayed in the air for a moment as he willed his muscles to relax and finally he was able to collapse back onto the bed. 

The pillow under his head was moved between his legs and he turn to curl up against his side, the coolness of it a welcoming feeling. 

For the last time that night, he allow himself to imagine Dean again but this time Dean was holding him, curled up right behind him, pressed close. His hand ran up and down Castiel’s arm, soothing the ache out of him with soft words of love and encouragement. 

Castiel dispelled the thought and flopped onto his back, bed incredibly empty. 

He stood from the bed, nearly collapsing, legs still weak and shaking. He would most certainly have to thank Charlie later.

Now, to find out what Dean had been gifted. 

On the other side of the wall, Dean, who was coming down from his own orgasm as he listen to Castiel pleasure himself, tossed his gift to the side, humming contently.

**Author's Note:**

> I have ideas about what Dean’s gift should be but I am always open to suggestions!


End file.
